


Through Pleasure We Belong

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Tumblr Prompt, different take on soulmate au, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt request: Romangoers + Discovering your soulmate through climax





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request I got from Tumblr. Honestly the most interesting request I've ever gotten. Like total crack but at the same time, not really???
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Natasha hated that she had to find her soulmate through climax. She hated even more when her friends kept setting her up on dates on a daily basis, sometimes they would even knock on her apartment door after she had sex with the guy she finished having sex with. This whole _“find your soulmate through climax”_ was the worse and most embarrassing thing ever! She also felt like most people did this just for the sake of a good fucking with a handsome or beautiful person. Natasha hated it, but most of all she didn’t feel the connection with the guys she slept with. Even before the sex, there was no connection, no spark, or a tugging of the heart. It was just let’s go out somewhere and then go back to your place for a good fuck and find out if you’re my soulmate or not.

“For the last time, _fuck off_ ,” Natasha growled at Bucky.

Bucky just rolled his eyes, “Come on Natasha just humor him. He’s my best friend and he rarely goes out because he’s busy.”

“And I’m not?”

“You haven’t left you’re apartment, except for work, in two weeks,” Wanda brought up.

“Because I want to be left alone,” the redhead took a shot of vodka before pouring herself another glass.

“He’s a really nice guy,” Wanda added, “he’s kind and gentle. I’ve met Steve a few times.”

“It’s not like we’re setting you up with a stranger,” Bucky said. “Steve’s a really good guy, a lil piece of shit, but good.”

“Are you guys doing this, just so I can have sex with the guy?”

Bucky snorted, “Of course not. Steve doesn’t do that. He’s still a virgin.”

“What?!” Natasha took another shot of vodka. “So you want me to take his virginity?!”

“NO!” Bucky shouted, “I said just humor him. Listen Steve’s been having a stressful time at work, and he refuses to go out drinking. So I wanted to set him up on a little date. You don’t have to fuck him, Steve’s not that kind of guy.”

Wanda nodded, “It’s true, Steve’s a true gentlemen.”

“I’m hurt doll,” Bucky placed his hand over his chest as if he was in pain.

“Alright, if you both say that he’s a good guy, then I guess I could.”

“Good because your date is in two hours,” Wanda smiled.

“THE FUCK?!”

*****

The redhead sighed as she stood in front of a small diner. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, this diner was a place Natasha was a regular and so was this Steve guy, which was funny because she never saw the guy, but then again she didn’t know what he looked for.

“Excuse me ma’am, are you Natasha Romanoff?” She turned around and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. She also felt a slight tugging at her heart and soul.

“Y-yes I am,” she blushed. “And you must be Steve Rogers?”

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled, “shall we go in?”

“Of course.”

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, they began small talk.

“So tell me Steve, what do you do?”

“I’m the chief illustrator at _Stark Industries_.”

Natasha raised a brow, “You work with Stark?”

“Yeah, you know Tony?”

“Yeah, his fiancé and I went to college together. I’m also one of their lawyers.”

Steve seemed impressed, “No wonder they win every lawsuit.”

Natasha smirked, “I am the best.”

“Yeah, Pepper talks highly of you all the time. I think she tried setting me on a date with you. She didn’t say your name, just told me how she knew this redhead.”

The redhead shook her head, “And it took your best friend alongside his girlfriend to get you to go out with me?”

“You know Bucky and Wanda?”

“Yup, Wanda I knew from high school and then she introduced me to Bucky.”

Steve blushed, “I am so sorry for the way the managed to know they were soulmates.”

“The fact they fucked on my bed when Wanda was my roommate? Please I’ve heard worse. Like two people fucking in a janitor closet and then found out they were soulmates.”

Steve ducked his head, “That’s _really_ embarrassing.”

The date was going extremely well and for some reason Natasha felt the connection she was told of. Every time she looked into Steve’s blue eyes, she could feel herself getting lost. He made her feel safe, she felt her soul tugging. And when they were both reaching for the check, that _spark_ happened and they both flinched back.

“Uh, I’ll pay for the food,” Steve quickly grabbed the check.

“Okay,” Natasha looked down at her lap.

The two decided to stroll through the park to help ease the awkwardness that happened.

“So how do you know Barnes?”

Steve smiled, “Bucky and I were basically childhood friends. I’m not going to lie, but I didn’t always look like this.”

“You mean, tall, muscular and hot,” she grinned.

He chuckled, “Yeah, I was a small and skinny thing.” Steve took his wallet out and showed her a picture of when he was 17 and standing next to Bucky. “That’s us in high school.”

“Aw you look so cute.”

“Ha! Not a lot of girls would disagree.”

“Well then they’re idiots,” Steve looked at her in shocked. “Honestly, I think if I went to your high school, I would’ve dated you.”

“R-really?”

Natasha nodded, “Really.”

They stood in front of each other. Steve brought his right hand up and cupped her face. His thumb brushing against her cheek.

“C-can I kiss you?”

“If you don’t, then I will,” she grinned.

Steve laughed softly, leaning down and kissed her. Natasha felt her body was on fire as her soul was ignited. No other man made her feel this way, she whimpered in disappointment as he pulled away.

“Natasha, I don’t want you to have sex with me just for the sake of taking my virginity,” Steve said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, “I think you felt that some connection Steve.” Her eyes gazed deeply into his. “I don’t want to just have sex with you.”

“I know,” he breathed out. “My place is closer,” he smiled.

*****

She moaned as she was pushed against the wall. The moment they stepped into his apartment, they gave into the desire of the soul. Their souls were raging with a fire that only the act of love making could douse out. The desire to be one was strong as they kissed and their bodies pressed against one another. He carried her to his room and placed her gently on his bed. Steve helped her out of her boots and he kicked off his shoes and socks before joining her on the bed. Natasha had moved up so her head was resting on the pillows, while Steve was kneeling between her legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said earnestly.

She brought him down for a kiss, moaning as they tasted each other. She shivered as she felt his hands caressing her sides. Steve managed to slide off her red shirt and she wiggled out off of her tight black jeans. Natasha sat up and expertly unhooked her bra and chucked it to the side.

“Gorgeous,” he complemented.

The way he looked at her was as if he saw her as a piece of art. His fingers skidding along her skin, taking in every inch and every curve, mesmerizing everything her body had to offer.

“Don’t I get a sneak peek at tonight’s show,” she grinned.

Steve chuckled as he shook his head, unbuttoning his blue dress shirt and his A-shirt following, alongside his dark blue jeans. Natasha blushed at the bulge his black boxer-brief was concealing. God this man was beautiful, from his golden hair, to his muscular body, to the v of his hips, as well as the dark blonde happy trail. Natasha felt herself incredibly lucky that Steve was her soulmate.

“I’m a bit lost to where to go from here,” he blushed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you have a preference?”

Natasha was confused, “What do you mean by preference?”

“I don’t know, Bucky said each girl is different. Like some like it when guys go for their breasts first, while others like being eaten out first.”

Wow, Barnes wasn’t lying that this guy was a virgin and Natasha couldn’t help but feel giddy and a bit pity for him. But god he looked like a confused puppy.

“I like it if you play with my breasts first, go gentle and then start being a bit rough.”

Steve nodded, carefully he cupped her breasts, kneading them as if he was in pottery class. She gasped as his thumbs brushed against her hardened nipples. His lips on her neck, kissing and nipping every inch he could fine. Praising words of endearments. Her back arched as his tongue swirled around her right nipple. Her left hand carding through his hair as he started to suck on the teat. Gently tugging and nipping, and then stroking. Steve followed her instructions to a T and was very attentive. He made his way down and nuzzled against her navel before helping her out of her dampened underwear.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Steve breathed out.

Her throbbing clit was guarded by wiry dark red pubic hair. She blushed a bit as he nuzzled against her folds making her gasp.

“Carpets really do match the drapes,” he grumbled against her inner thigh.

“Fuck, I thought Barnes said you were a virgin,” Natasha cried out as Steve was licking at her clit.

He grinned against her folds, “Porn is a wonderful thing.”

“You’re a lil shit, you know that.”

Steve chuckled, “So I’ve been told.”

Her hands gripped the sheets as he was eating her out. Most of the guys she slept with refused to give her oral and only cared about their own release. But Steve, Steve was attentive, wanting to please her and give her everything she wanted. Damn she was really lucky he was her soulmate, but after their climax, they would find out. Right now she was enjoying everything that Steve was doing. She shuddered as she felt him humming a Russian song.

“You know Russian?”

Steve looked up with a playful glint in his eyes, “ _< Yes. Learned it in college>_.”

“ _< F-fuck>_,” she cursed in her mother tongue as he curled his tongue inside of her.

She could feel his warm breathe as he continued to eat her out. His lips around her clit as his middle finger was rubbing against her walls, and then his index. He was stretching her open and then his tongue entered. She cried out as his tongue and fingers worked her open. Natasha felt herself reaching her orgasm, it didn’t happen until Steve had sucked on her clit again and slipped a third finger inside. As she came onto his fingers, he licked his digits cleaned and then lapped up the remaining juices. Steve nuzzled against her neck as she was coming down from her high.

“ _< You sound very sexy when you speak in your native tongue>_.”

“I could say the same for you,” Natasha switched back to English as she laughed.

He moved back and grinned at her. The blond let out a yelp as she flipped them over, his eyes widening as she took his boxer-briefs off with her teeth and dropping them onto the floor. Natasha drooled at the sight, he was _definitely_ impressive. The thought of having his big thick cock inside of her made her pussy clench. She pressed her length against his stomach and licked the side of his cock. Steve moaned at the feel of her tongue against his length. Natasha continued to do this twice before sucking on each of his balls. She then held his cock straight up and began to take him in her mouth. The blond let out a guttural moan as the tip was against the back of her throat. He tasted so good in her mouth, hot and heavy and was moaning with anticipation of having him inside of her pussy. Steve cried out as she hummed a Russian song.

“Vixen,” he groaned out.

She gave him a wink as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hand cupping his balls and massaging them. Natasha pulled him out and licked the underside of his shaft. She took him back in her mouth as he was close to his climax. He then dropped his head back as he came inside of her. Natasha made sure no drop of his come spilled and then kissed him, both moaning at the mixture of their taste. Steve rolled them over gently, leaning on his forearms.

“I’m ready,” she said as she spread her legs out for him.

Steve nodded and shakily took his cock in his hands. Natasha smiled at him as she also helped guide him inside of her.

“Slowly,” she said.

Steve nearly buckled as he felt her walls already clenching at the head of his cock. Natasha had to relax herself as he was stretching her out so deliciously. Her head rested against the pillows as his cock was filling her up to the brim, the veins of his length rubbing against her walls.

“How are you?”

Steve let out a breathless chuckle, “Aren’t I suppose to ask you that?”

“Hey it’s your first time.”

“I’m alright,” he gave her an Eskimo kiss, “and you?”

“Wonderful,” she smiled.

The blond started out with a slow and gentle rhythm. Natasha loved the feel of him slowly working her, it allowed her to indulge the way he felt inside of her. Steve leaned down and kissed her as he picked up the pace a bit. She helped him find a rhythm as they matched their movements. The feeling of their souls reaching out allowed to have some sort of unspoken conversation as they moved against each other. As if their souls spoke for them, helping each other please one another. As Steve pressed face against her neck, she had her lips against his ear as her hand was curled in his hair. They danced their dance of desire and love. The closer their souls started to reach out, they were able to find out what pleased the other.

Natasha would gently scrap her nails against his back while Steve nipped a spot behind her jaw. He rolled them over gently as he sat up and she was in his lap. They both looked into each other’s eyes, getting lost, their foreheads resting against one another. Their lips only inches apart but never touching. Natasha reached out and cupped his face, and stroking his cheekbones. Steve gave her a kiss full of pure love and adoration, his left hand reaching down and began to stroke her clit. She continued to do figure eights on his cock, loving the way his cock was brushing against her cervix.

“It’s alright darling, go ahead and come,” she whispered against his ear.

Steve moaned as he came inside of her. Natasha felt her walls quiver around him and came over his cock, her juices coating their thighs. They both laughed breathlessly and then kissed. Steve had gotten them underneath the covers as they found themselves ready to sleep. Natasha found herself waking up and spotted something on her left wrist, it was the shape of a red, white and blue shield with a silver star in the middle. Then she looked over and saw something on Steve’s right shoulder, it was the symbol of a red hour glass.

“I can’t believe it,” she muttered.

“Believe what,” Steve grumbled as he woke up.

She smiled at him, “You really are my soulmate,” Natasha kissed him passionately before they went back to sleep.


End file.
